Straw Hats Meets the Earth Defenders
by Emma Iveli
Summary: The Earth Defenders, 6 teens fighting agaisnt aliens... but when they get sent to the One Piece world and they meet the Straw Hats what will happen? Especially since the leader is a Sanji fangirl... Please R
1. No Way!

A/N: Okay, this is a crossover to a Novel I recently started, this fanfic will help actually write more of the novel... anyways it's a Sci-Fi, Action, Comedy, Dairy story following a girl named Marina Baron, it's discovered that she along with many others have powers and now she must fight an alien invasion as the Captain of the Earth Defenders... there are many pop cultural reverences (kind of like Family Guy... thought with out the cut away gags) including some on anime, Marina loves anime and she obsessive about two anime characters, one being Sanji (I may or may revival who the other is in this story...) also I would like some review big time about the characters and see what people think about them... so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, if I did then those evil, vile 4kids will suffer!

Marina: Down with 4kids!

Me: But I do own the story Earth Defenders... and I do hope when I complete it does get published...

Straw Hats Meets the Earth Defenders

By Emma Iveli

The Earth Defenders, for the past few months the Earth has revealed a war with the Jenans, a race of people that fled Earth due to powers they had… now they wanted to retake earth... however many earthlings has the powers which are divided by 17 different elements (Water, Fire, Wind, Earth, Ice, Lighting, Plants, Dark, Light, Sun, Moon, Star, Black Hole, Neptune, Jupiter, Meteor and Uranus), each country has at least one earth defender division… well at they are trying… it's hard for someone to waken their powers… so far the Area 51 division exists… and it's not fully formed… only 6 out of the 17 members have their powers awakened. They used ships called The Space Bird… and mecha called the Mecha Suits.

The captain is Marina Baron who's element is Moon (a mixture of Ice and Light) a 15 year old girl from San Francisco CA USA, she's cheerful and full of spunk, she's also a major anime fan. Her weapon is a necklace that heightens her powers.

Reiko Nara a 17 year old girl from Kyoto, Japan. 2nd in command is who's element is Fire. Stern and serious rarely ever gets along with Marina. Her weapon is a katana that has been modified for use of her powers.

Daniel "Dib" Baron 13 year old form San Francisco CA USA, who's element is Neptune (A mixture of water and light) and is Marina's younger brother as well as a member of the repair team, he's into Sci-Fi and his weapons are laser guns.

Johnny Kipper a 16 year old boy from London England who's element is Lighting. An aspiring musician who plays guitar. His weapon is a guitar modified for use of his powers.

Alex Ringa a 16 year old girl from New York NY USA who's element is plants. She's a street smart girl who has an attitude. She often plays card games and she often has an attitude. Her weapon is a modified deck of cards.

Princess Kata Jiji, a 14 (earth) year old girl who's element is Black Hole. She's the princess of the Jenans, however she believes that this invasion is not the answer and wants to stop it… she figured the best way is to join the forces of Earth… but now her people consider her a traitor. She very kind and wishes the war will end soon… but it's highly unlikely… her weapon is ring that utilizes the same properties as Marina's necklace.

They are the Earth Defenders and they will save the Earth… we hope…

Chapter 1: No Way!

Luffy was bored… very bored… he was whining.

"Why won't something happened… it's so boring…" whined Luffy.

Everyone tried their best to ignore him, but only Robin who was reading and Zoro who was sleeping managed to tune him out.

"Will you shut up Luffy!" yelled Nami.

"But I'm so bored… hey maybe a bunch of people form another dimension will come in from another world and get stuck here!" said Luffy.

Nami sweatdroped, "Like that will happened" said Nami.

Meanwhile on Earth, Reiko had just finished training when she walked past the Earth Defenders Lounge… it was noisy… she gained an agree vein. She opened the door and was angry what she saw, Marina and Kata were playing One Piece Grand Adventure, Johnny was strumming his guitar, while Alex and Dib were playing poker.

"Honestly… I hate playing with you Alex… you always win…" complained Dib.

"Too bad…" said Alex with a smirk.

"Come on Sanji… you can beat the moss head… oh man! I lost!" said Marina.

"Good Game Marina…" said Kata.

"Looks like Kata is getting a hang of video games…" said Johnny.

"You think so…" said Kata.

"Oh year…" said Johnny.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Reiko.

Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"What is it Reiko?" asked Dib.

"You should be training not hanging out! Honestly am I the only one who trains!" yelled Reiko.

"All work and no play makes Reiko a dull girl…" said Marina.

"What was that!" yelled Reiko.

"You heard what I said…" said Marina walking up to Reiko.

Reiko's hand drifted over her sword.

"Not this again…" said Dib.

Marina put her hands in front of her body preparing for an attack while Reiko drew her sword.

"Sibling immunity!" yelled Dib.

"I got last time…" said Kata.

Alex and Johnny played rock paper scissors, Alex drew rock, Johnny got scissors. Johnny turned on his guitar's power amplifier and began to play a slow tune, a bolt of lighting came out of the head and tied both of them.

"Johnny!" yelled Reiko.

"Honestly you two… can't you just get along for one minute." said Alex.

Both huffed and tuned away from each other.

"That's a start… I think…" said Kata.

"Red alert! Earth Defenders suit up now!" came a call.

Johnny stopped playing, "looks like it's time for a brawl…" he said strapping his guitar to his back.

They suited up in their uniforms and went into the briefing room.

"Captain Marina Baron"

"Reiko Nara"

"Daniel Baron"

"Alex Ringa"

"Johnny Kipper"

"Kata Jiji"

"Are reporting for duty" said all of them saluting.

"Good it's good to see of all of you." said the principal of the school (don't ask) who's name was Miss Nathen, "The Jenans are sending a force with some sort of large weapon…"

"What kind of attack is that?" asked Kata, "There are no plans for such an attack."

"They must of changed plans then…" said Marina.

"This is definitely a trap… I know it…" said Reiko.

"Well I say we go for it… we need to stop them, if they attack the base and the school all will lost…" said Marina.

"Well I still say it's a trap…" said Marina.

"Won't they ever get along…" said Miss Nathen with a sweat drop.

"Depends on Reiko…" said Dib.

"We're going in!" said Marina.

"Remember Reiko it's Marina's call…" said Miss Nathen.

"Fine…" growled Reiko.

"Get in the armor…" said Marina.

Not too long later they were in their Mecha Suits which were mecha the size of the Kobu from Sakura Wars incase anyone wondered.

"I still say this is a trap…" said Reiko.

"Here they come!" said Kata.

They approached several people in front of a weird machine.

"Well, well the Earth Defenders…" said a man ingrown of the strange machine.

"Who are you!" demented Marina.

"Killick…" said Kata sadly.

"Kata…" said the man sadly.

"We don't have to fight… we can have peace…" said Kata.

"Peace… with the Earthlings… after they forced our ancestors to leave? Ha!" said the man named Killick, "Now the Earth Defenders will be sent to another world… with no escape… and with enemies we will send…"

"What in blood hell are you talking about!" yelled Johnny.

The strange machine began to work…

"You see this will send you another world and when your sent there your mechs will be destroyed… and you will be stuck there… and what's worse is that we're send agents to destroy you…"

"What…" said Dib.

"I told you… this was a trap…" said Reiko.

"I have an idea… Dib" said Marina.

"Depending on how many parts come wit us I think I can rebuild them… and I have a supply of red bull and hot pockets to last me a month…" said Dib.

"Okay…" said Alex with a sweat drop.

"Say good bye forever…" said Killick.

"No don't…" said Kata.

There was a bright flash of light and everything went black.

On the Merry Go or Going Merry… what the ship's name is, they managed to sock on a small uninhabited island, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were exploring a beach.

"This is so nice!" said Chopper.

Then a bright flash of light appeared from the sky… it began to rain metal parts.

"What's going on?" asked Chopper.

"Cool…" said Luffy.

Then a teenaged girl wearing a strange black and white outfit (Kata) landed on Luffy.

Usopp couldn't helped but to laugh… he got hit when boy wearing a similar outfit but blue-green and white and wore glasses (Dib) and girl wearing an ice blue and white version (Marina) landed on him.

"Ow…" said Usopp.

"You two all right?" asked Chopper.

That's when a girl with landed with a katana strapped to her side and wearing a red version of the outfit (Reiko) landed on Luffy and a boy wearing bright yellow version with a guitar strapped on his back (Johnny) and girl wearing a forest green outfit (Alex) landed on Usopp.

"I'm fine…" said Luffy.

"My spine…" moaned Usopp.

"Oh they need a doctor!" cried Chopper then realized something, "Oh no! I'm the doctor!"

"I wonder where they came from…" said Luffy, "Maybe their from another world!"

"I don't know… but maybe we should get them back to the ship…" said Chopper.

"Please take me too…" whined Usopp.

Chopper transformed to Heavy Point and grabbed Reiko and Kata. While Luffy managed to get Usopp and Dib. They ran back as fast to the ship they can. That's when Sanji noticed Chopper with the unconscious girls.

"What happened?" asked Sanji.

"A bunch of people came out of sky! And they were unconscious and we have to help them and their still at the beach!" yelled Luffy dropping Usopp and the unconscious Dib on the ground waving his arms.

"What?" asked Sanji.

"There's still more people at the beach…" said Chopper, "We could use help getting the rest…"

"And there's pretty girls there too…" said Luffy with a big smile while somewhat using his brain.

"Pretty girls in trouble?" said Sanji running away.

Luffy smiled while Chopper and Usopp were shocked.

"Luffy… used his brain…" said Usopp with a sweat drop.

"Yeah…" laughed Luffy who fallowed the love cook.

Chopper sighed as he took the other three into the Galley.

Back at the beach Sanji noticed the unconcioius Marina as well as Alex.

"I'll get the girl in green and the guy and you get the other girl…" said Luffy picking up the two.

Before Sanji could answer Luffy ran off. Sanji sighed and picked up the unconscious Marina and ran back to the ship.

Meanwhile in the Galley Chopper was examining Reiko, he had managed to bring in several mattresses for this… where they came form no one knew… Usopp (who was being over dramatic as usual) was in the room too.

"So what's going on?" asked Nami entering the galley.

"We found them at the beach unconscious… they don't seem to be injured… just unconscious…" said Chopper.

"I have two more!" yelled Luffy entering the Galley as well dropping the two on the ground hard.

"Luffy…" sighed Nami.

"You should have put them on those beds I laid out for them…" said Chopper.

"Sorry…" said Luffy.

Sanji came in with Marina in his arms.

"You could put her on one of the beds…" said Chopper.

Sanji did just that, he laid her gently on the bed. That when she began to wake up.

"What happened?" she asked. Then was she looked around the room, and recognized it immediately.

"This has to be… no way it has to be a dream…" she thought.

She laid her eyes on Sanji… she stared at him… you could almost see the drool come out her mouth. She was one Sanji obsessed fan girl. Sanji stared at Marina with a sweat drop

At that very moment the others began to wake up.

"What happened?" asked Dib.

"Where are we?" asked Kata.

"Why does it feel like some idiot dropped us on a hard wood floor…" said Alex.

Johnny saw Luffy and sweatdroped, "I think he did it…" he said.

They looked around the room and saw where they were.

"No way…" said Kata.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"Um… nothing…" said Alex.

"Uh-oh…" said Dib with a sweat drop looking at his older sister drooling at the site of on her two anime obsessions, "Marina's gone bye-bye…"

"Marina's always bye-bye… after she's a brain dead ditz." said Reiko.

This snapped out her Sanji love… in fact she push Sanji out the way and stomped over to mortal enemy.

"What did you say?" demanded Marina.

"What did it sound like?" asked Reiko.

That's when both began to glow, Marina glowed a mixture of ice blue and white while Reiko glowed red.

"Everyone duck and cover now!" yelled Dib.

"What?" said Sanji.

"Just do it!" yelled Alex.

The 4 Earth Defenders and Usopp did just that, but Chopper, Sanji, Nami and Luffy were very confused… that when the explosion happened. Out of the dust the fight spill on to the deck…

"How dare you say those things!" yelled Marina.

"Oh I get it… I thought you were always that much of an obsessive fangirl…" said Reiko drawing her sword.

"Oh yeah well then bring it on…" said Marina.

Nami, Sanji and Chopper just stood there covered in what looked like soot, Luffy was covered in soot as well.

"That was cool!" yelled Luffy.

The 5 who ducked and cover got up.

"The Galley…" whined Usopp as the Galley was half destroyed.

Marina and Reiko were in a full on fight, Reiko's sword began to catch on fire, while Marina cupped her hands as a ball of light appeared in her hands.

"Moon…" called Marina .

"Dance of the…" called Reiko.

"Beam!" called Marina.

"Phoenix!" called Reiko.

Marina let out an ice blue beam of light that hit the mast freezing it and missed Reiko while Reiko let loose a fiery bird that hit the door to the weapon storage… it was pure luck that it blow up the room…

"Okay who's going to stop this time…" said Dib who soundly began to scream "Sibling immunity! Sibling immunity!"

"I went last time…" said Johnny.

Kata and Alex began to play rock, paper, scissors… Alex had paper, Kata had scissors.

"Damn it!" said Alex, "And they have to be in full battle mode too…"

"Who are those two…" said Zoro with a yawn apparently just woke because of the fight.

"We don't know yet… and their destroying the ship!" cried Usopp.

"Don't worry I'll stop them…" said Alex lazily. She took out her deck of cards.

"A deck of cards?" asked Nami.

"Watch and learn…" said Alex.

She began to scuffle them that when she threw them… each one hit the area surrounding them.

"You missed…" said Luffy.

"That's not what I was aiming for…" said Alex. She drew on last card and held it between her fingers, "Vine Net Flush!"

The cards began to glow forest green… the vines came from the cards and created a net that cover the two fighters.

"That was so awesome!" said Luffy.

"What?" said Reiko.

"Alex!" yelled Marina.

"Sorry but your destroying the ship…" said Alex.

"Can you please… pleases… please… get along for just one day… we have no idea where we are… right…" said Dib with a wink that meant "Play dumb about being in an anime world"

"Fine…" said Reiko.

"Okay…" said Marina.

Alex held the card up and the vines withdrew.

"Okay who are you and what's going on…" said Nami.

"I guess we should explain…" said Marina, "Roll call!"

"Do we have to?" asked Dib.

"That's an order!" said Marina.

"This is embarrassing…" said Reiko.

"No kidding…" said Dib.

"Why is your sister like that?" asked Reiko.

"Who knows…" said Dub.

"Princess Kata Jiji of Jena! I'm 14 in earth years! And my weapon is my powers itself!" said Kata.

"Alex Ringa of New York, New York, USA! I'm 16! And my weapon is this deck of cr4ads!" said Alex taking out her deck of cards.

"Johnny Kipper of London England! I'm 16! And my weapon is my guitar!" said Johnny taking off his guitar and holding it as if he was going to play it.

"Daniel Baron, but you can call me Dib of San Francisco California, USA! I'm 13! And my weapon is one of many laser guns!" said Dib taking out one of his laser guns.

"Reiko Nara of Kyoto Japan! I'm 17! And my weapon is my sword!" said Reiko.

"And I'm Captain Marina Baron of San Francisco CA USA! I'm 15! And my weapon is my powers itself!"

"We are the Earth Defenders!" said all 6 striking various poses.

The Straw Hats stared at the Earth Defenders.

"Oookay…" said Nami.

"Please forgive Reiko and Marina for destroying your ship… they didn't mean to do it…" said Kata, "In fact I'm sure they will handle repairs…"

"What!" yelled Marina and Reiko.

"Look I may know how to fix things but I'm not going to fix your mess… again…" said Dib.

Marina was about to say something but the other 4 glared at her and Reiko.

"Fine…" said Marina.

"so who are you again?" asked Luffy.

"Well you see… we fighting our enemy and well they sent us here… we're from a completely different world…" explained Dib.

"We would like if we if we could stay with you guys until we can figure out a way back home…" said Marina.

Before anyone could answer Luffy yelled "Of course!"

"What?" said the others.

"Luffy they nearly destroyed the Merry Go!" said Usopp.

"Too bad their staying… they have no where else to go…" said Luffy.

"Fine…" said Nami.

"Hey I was wonder if you could show me where you found us…" said Dib.

"Why?" asked Chopper.

"I think pout Mecha Suits might be there… I should repair them…" said Dib.

"Mecha Suits?" asked Luffy.

"I'll explain on the way…" said Dib, "And you get to work or tell the others about your obsession with a certain someone Marina …"

"Fine… you little whelp…" growled Marina.

Knotty too long later Reiko and Marina were fixing door of the Galley. Johnny was strumming his guitar while Alex explained more to Nami. Dib fallowed Chopper and Usopp to the beach where they were found, in the Galley Sanji made special drinks for the new arrivals, while Zoro slept and Luffy listened to Jonny playing.

"This sucks! Why do we have to fix this?" said Marina.

Reiko began to speak Japanese… Marina could only make out "Baka" "Otaku" and "Kuso"

"Don't call me that…" growled Marina.

Robin who was below deck during the fight came out.

"What happened?" she asked.

"It's a long story…" said Nami.

"And it's all Reiko's fault!" yelled Marina.

"Hey little help came Dib's voice form over the side.

Nami, Robin and Alex looked over the side, Usopp, Chopper and Dib were all holding metal parts.

"All the parts are at the beach… but we can't get them all… and we need to bring up to the ship so Alex…" said Dib.

"No problem!" said Alex who took out a card and threw in the ground… she took out another and the card bloomed into a rather large flower. Dib put the parts that he was holding and fallowed by Chopper and Usopp fallowing his example.

"We may need some help being the other parts from the beach…" said Dib.

"I'll help." said Johnny.

"Me too…" said Alex.

"I'll help!" said Robin.

"Me too! Me too!" yelled Luffy.

"Okay…" said Dib.

As the Johnny, Luffy, Robin and Alex left the ship a certain someone watched them.

"So they have help…" said the person watching them… who was Killick, "That's too bad… for the help that is…"

Next Time: Dib begins to rebuild the Mecha Suits. Luffy also finds Kata crying... why? And what does it have to with Killick? Also Marina and Sanji... what's going with them? All this and more next time.


	2. Joining the Crew

Chapter 2: Joining the Crew

Both Marina and Reiko stared at their handy work… so did Nami… all three of them were visibly twitching.

"I can't believe it… we have common ground…" said Marina.

"I think it might be the end of the world…" said Reiko.

"We agree… that neither one of us is handy… and should… never… ever make… repairs to any thing…" said Marina.

"I'm sacred…" said Reiko.

The finished wall/door way was shoty at best… the two highest ranking member hung their heads in shame.

"It cant' be that bad…" said Nami wondering why they were scared.

Marina and Reiko looked at each other.

"You don't know us that well so I think it's best that you get to know us first before judging that fact…" said Marina.

Sanji came though the door way holding 3 fruity drinks, what's more pink hearts surrounded him.

"Ah my lovely Nami, Reiko and Marina…" said Sanji handing them the fruity drinks.

"Thanks you…" said Marian who began to giggle, "You know you're kind of cute…"

Sanji looked at Marina with heart eyes, "Really?" he asked.

"No I take that back…" said Marina who began to blush, "I say you're kind of hot…"

Sanji began to do the noodle dance he had rarely ever heard that form a girl.

"You really mean that?" asked Sanji.

"Yep!" said Marina with a smile.

Nami sweatdroped while Reiko sighed.

"(Saw this a mile away…)" she said in Japanese.

Elsewhere the ones who had to get the parts of the Mecha Suits. Robin was using here powers to pas along the various parts while a giant walking flower carried the rest.

"Why did we come again?" asked Johnny.

Luffy shrugged.

"Well I thought we'd have more trouble finding the parts… but it's a good thing that we did… otherwise when we got back we would have to rebuild them from scarp but frontally the Power Calibrator is just fine as well as the amplifier… and with my Red Bull and Hot Pocket container in one piece I should be able to fix them in less that a month… but I'm unsure if I could the com system to work again… then again it is designed to reach over long distances so hopefully it will reach the base desperate beginning in a whole other universe…" said Dib.

Everyone was confused by what he said.

"What?" said Usopp.

"Never mind…" said Dib.

They managed to get back to the Merry Go. All of them managed to put the parts in a large pile.

"Dib!" yelled Marina.

"What?" said Dib.

"Me and Reiko has come to agreement…" said Marina

"Bloody hell… you two came to an agreement?" said Johnny.

"It's the end of the world…" said Alex.

"Marina… I'm scared…" said Dib.

"I know… me too…" said Marina.

"As Marina was saying… we agreed that some else should handle the repairs…" said Reiko.

Marina pointed to their so called repairs… both doorways they built were crooked… extremely crooked. And the walls were shabby… some bored actually fell out of the wall.

"Sorry for destroying the ship and not being able to repair it!" said Marina while Reiko gave a polite bow as an apology.

"That's okay… I'm sure I can repair it…" said Usopp.

"Let me help… I think I might be able to help you…" said Dib.

"Thanks." said Usopp.

"Hey isn't some one missing from your group…" said Luffy.

"Yeah… Kata… where is she?" said Marina.

"Kata wanted some alone time…" said Alex.

"I'll go find her!" said Luffy.

Luffy walked away.

"Okay then…" said Alex.

Luffy went to the back deck and heard sobbing… it was Kata crying while hugging her knees.

"Why… why did you do this…" she cried.

"Hey what wrong?" asked Luffy.

Kata looked up… and saw Luffy.

"Oh it's just that the man who sent us here… he's very important to me…" said Kata.

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

"I guess you wouldn't understand…" said Kata crying even more.

Luffy just starched his head confused. "Well I guess not… but no matter what happened you still have your friends… right? I'm sure they can help get though this they are stuck here too…" said Luffy.

"I guess…" said Kata, she got up and patted Luffy's back, "I'm sure we're going to be good friends…"

Luffy smiled as Kata offered to shake her hand. Both went to deck to find Usopp and Dib fixing the repair work that Marina and Reiko had done.

"What happened?" asked Kata.

"Marina and I both agreed that…" said Reiko fighting imaginary opponents with her sword.

"You agreed on something… I'm scared…" said Kata shuddering.

"What is it with your reactions about those two?" asked Usopp to Dib.

"Once you get to know them then you'll be sacred…" said Dib.

In the galley, Marian watched Sanji cook happily.

"Oh my god I can't believe it… I'm with Sanji… this is so great!" she thought.

"Marina can you tell everyone else that lunch is ready…" said Sanji.

"Sure thing!" said Marina happily. She left the Galley and called out to everyone "Hey Lunch is ready!"

"Yay! Food!" cheered Luffy.

Not long later they were eating lunch.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves better." said Marina, "So we would know each others names, I'm Marina, that's my little brother Daniel but you can call him Dib, she's Alex, the one with the Guitar is Johnny, she; Kata and the bitch is Reiko."

Reiko glared at Marina and Marina met the glare with her own.

"They never have gotten along..." said Dib.

"So what's your names…" said Alex.

"I'm Luffy!" yelled Luffy.

"I'm Nami…" said Nami.

"Zoro…" said Zoro.

"Of course I'm Sanji but I know Marina already know that." said Sanji.

Marina blushed a little.

"I'm Chopper." said Chopper.

"I'm the Great Captain Usopp!" yelled Usopp.

"Liar…" said Johnny.

"Awe he saw though my lie…" whined Usopp.

"And my name is Robin…" said Robin.

"So we all know each other's names…" said Marina.

"Zoro…" said Reiko.

"What…" said Zoro.

"You… me… spar later…" said Reiko.

Zoro smirked, "Sure thing…"

"So what are you guys…" said Dib.

"We're pirates! I'm going to be king of the Pirates!" said Luffy.

"Interesting…" said Johnny.

"So I guess since we're here I guess we're members of your crew…" said Marina.

"I guess…" said Luffy.

"Awesome! I always wanted to a pirate!" said Marina.

"Since when?" mumbled Dib.

"Si9nce always…" said Marina

Dib rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah Dib… will you be able to repair any of the Mecha Suits?" asked Marina.

Dib adjusted his glasses and asked "Was I right about Aliens invading…" said Dib.

Marina sweatdroped, Reiko sighed, Kata let out a small nervous laugh, Alex's eye twitched and Johnny shook his head no, all 5 of them knew what was coming.

"Yes… you were…" said Marina with a heavy sigh.

Dib got up and began to dance around in what was dubbed "The Dib is right dance", the other Straw Hats stared at the site with sweat drops while Luffy joined in the dancing. Nami got up and whacked Luffy in the back of the head while Reiko cleared her threat that made Dib stop.

"Well oh yeah… I am able to repair all of them…" said Dib.

"That's great…" said Marina.

"All right and I can't wait to see these mecha suits in action!" said Luffy.

And so began the adventure of a life time…

Next Time: They mange to get to an island with a town... Nami after losing at Poker again Alex buys the Earth defenders new clothes, while Johnny helps Luffy return a dead parrot... yes that's right a dead parrot. However Jenans show up to kill the Earth Defenders... not the Straw Hats must team up with them... what's going to happen? And why doesn't Johnny want to help Luffy return the dead parrot.


	3. Jenans and a Dead Parrot

A/N: Sorry it took so long, I was struck with writer's block on the novel... however I may or may not continue it... as I have great news... I will be submitting three pitches for comic series to a company (I won't say what company) but Earth Defender is one of them... (The other two are called The Adventures of Nina and Mina and Child of Light) hopefully it will become a comic or one of the other two will be... I'm hoping they will except my ideas... anyways here's the next chapter...

Chapter 3: Jenans and a Dead Parrot

It was a quiet day on the Going Merry, Luffy was looking out at sea, Kata was looking at sea as well but from a different spot on the ship, Robin read, while Reiko and Zoro held a sparing session, Nami and Alex were playing poker, Johnny was jamming on his guitar, Marina was helping Sanji in the kitchen with some, and Dib with Usopp and Chopper's help were finishing up the first rebuilt Mecha Suit.

"Finally and unfortunately calibrating will be hell…" said Dib.

"Why?" asked Chopper.

"Because… it's mine…" said Dib with a sweat drop.

"I guess that makes sense…" said Usopp who wasn't sure what he meant.

"I lost again!" yelled Nami.

"Sorry…" said Alex sticking her tongue out at Nami.

Nami began to cry.

"What's wrong?" asked Usopp.

"I promised if I lose… then I'd buy them all new clothes." cried Nami.

"Alex, that's evil…" said Johnny.

"Alex never looses at poker… in fact when she gets old enough I wouldn't' be surprised if she's on those poker championship shows…" said Dib.

"She also asks some of the guys to play strip poker with her… mostly so she can see them strip…" said Johnny.

Nami looked at Alex who stuck her tongue out at the navigator.

"I hate you…" said Nami.

"I know…" said Alex.

"Hey Alex what did you promise in return?" asked Johnny.

"Tweak her tangerine tree so that they have their own defenses…" said Alex, "So Nami, when's the next town?"

"Soon…" grumbled Nami.

Later they managed to dock at an island. Luffy ran off in some direction, while Usopp and Chopper went to explore the town, Zoro went to search for a bar, Robin stayed to guard the ship while Nami, the Earth Defenders along with Sanji went to a shop that sold both men's and women's clothing…

"No!" said Johnny.

"Why not!" said Alex.

"Because that is an embarrassing thing to do! I am not going to dress up like a woman and speak in high voice." said Johnny.

"What's that about?" asked Sanji.

"Don't' ask…" said Dib.

"How do I look!" said Marina coming out the dressing room in an aqua blue blouse and navy blue skirt.

"You look adorable in it!" said Sanji with heart eyes.

"You really thing that?" asked Marina blushing.

"So are you going to but that?" asked a very irritable Nami.

"Yes I am!" said Marina.

A little while later they left the store, Marina wore the same outfit, while Reiko wore a red long sleeved shirt and white pants, Alex wore a green tank top and frayed jean shorts, Johnny a leather jacket, a white shirt underneath and jeans, Kata wore a sty blue sun dress and Dib wore jean overalls and yellow t-shirt.

"Hey!" yelled a familiar voice.

They all saw Luffy holding a cage… with a dead parrot inside…

"Luffy… did you buy a dead parrot?" asked Nami slightly twitching.

"No… it's sleeping…" said Luffy looking at the parrot.

"It looks dead to me." said Nami.

"You should really return it…" said Johnny.

"Well I'm not helping you!" said Nami.

"I think Johnny should…" said Alex.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"He's British…" said Marina.

"Hey!" yelled Johnny.

"I agree!" said Dib.

"Come on!" said Marina.

"Yeah!" said Alex.

Johnny couldn't' say no since all three were pushing him, "Bloody Yanks…" he mumbled, "Come on Luffy!"

"I'm going back to the ship!" said Dib running back to the Merry Go.

"Sanji can I help you shop for food?" asked Marina.

"Of course!" said Sanji happily.

Marina and Sanj left too.

"Hey Nami… I have an idea to pay you back!" said Alex with a wink

"What?" asked Nami.

"Come on!" said Alex grabbing Nami.

Reiko and Kata shrugged and parted ways.

Meanwhile Jonny and Luffy walked into the pet shop.

"I would wish to complain about this parrot what my captain purchased not half an hour ago from this very boutique" said Johnny.

Oh yes, the, uh, the Drum Island Blue...What's, uh...What's wrong with it?" said the pet shop worker.

Johnny complains "I'll tell you what's wrong with it, my lad. He's dead, that's what's wrong with it!"

The Owner denies it and says that it's resting but then Johnny tells him "He's sleeping"

"So that's what's going on!" said Luffy.

"Look, I know a dead parrot when I see one, and I'm looking at one right now" yelled Johnny.

"No, no he's not dead, he's, he's resting'! Remarkable bird, the Drum Island Blue… Beautiful plumage!" said the Pet Shop worker.

"It is!" said Luffy.

"Shut up Luffy! The plumage don't enter into it. It's stone dead." yelled Johnny.

"No it's resting!" said the pet shop worker.

"All right then, if he's resting, I'll wake him up!" said Johnny, who began to yell into the cage, "Hello, Mister Polly Parrot! I've got a lovely fresh cuttlefish for you if you show..."

The pet shop worker pushed the cage, "See if moved!" he said.

"That good!" said Luffy.

"No, he didn't, that was you hitting the cage!" and as the two argue over if the owner moved the cage or not, Johnny yells at the parrot, "HELLO POLLY!!!!! Testing! Testing! Testing! Testing! This is your nine o'clock alarm call!" He took out parrot out of the cage and thumps its head on the counter and threw it up it up into the air and watches it plummet to the floor. "Now that's what I call a dead parrot."

The owner then says "No, no...No, he's stunned!"

"Johnny! That was mean!" yelled Luffy.

Johnny yells "STUNNED?!?"

"Yeah! You stunned him, just as he was waking up! Drum Isle Blues stun easily." said the pet shop worker.

Johnny then yells back "Um...now look...now look, mate, I've definitely had enough of this. That parrot is definitely deceased, and when my friend purchased it not half an hour ago, you assured him that its total lack of movement was due to it being tired and shagged out following a prolonged squawk." said Johnny

"That's right!" said Luffy.

"Well, he's...he's, ah...probably missing the Drum Rockies." Said the pet shop worker

Only for Johnny to says "Missing the DRUM ROCKIES? What kind of talk is that? Look, why did he fall flat on his back the moment he showed him to us?"

"The Drum Island Blue prefers keeping on it's back! Remarkable bird, isn't he? Lovely plumage!" said the pet shop worker.

"Look, I took the liberty of examining that parrot and I discovered the only reason that it had been sitting on its perch in the first place was that it had been NAILED there." said Johnny.

"What he was!" yelled Luffy.

"See! It's passed on! This parrot is no more! It has ceased to be! It's expired and…" said Johnny who finally realized that he was indeed doing the dead parrot sketch… something he feared might happen, "Piss off! Luffy just buy a slug!" he yelled then stormed out the pet shop.

"What was that about?" asked the pet shop worker.

"I don't know something about being brit-something…" said Luffy.

"Here I'll just pay you back!" said the pet shop worker.

"Okay!" said Luffy.

After Luffy got his refund he fallowed Johnny out of the store.

"Johnny!" yelled Luffy.

"What?" asked Johnny, "Did you get a refund?"

"Yeah!" said Luffy.

"That's good…" said Johnny.

"What happened back there?" asked Luffy.

"Please don't talk about what happened… especially to Dib, Marina and Alex… Alex more than the other two…" said Johnny.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"It's a long story…" said Johnny.

Meanwhile in an alley way on the island a group was having a meeting, there were 6 pictures of the Earth Defender… the ones who were having the meeting were Jenans incdu9ing Killick.

"I'm getting the princess…" said Killick

"Wow I'm surprised…" said a woman with blonde hair.

"What?" asked Killick.

"I thought you still loved her…" said another woman with red hair.

"Just drop it…" said Killick.

"I get the geek kid… he's probably the weakest…" said a man with blonde hair.

"Wrong… he has a celestial element… Mr. Light…" said a girl with long black hair sarcastically.

"Ooops… I may be a light element but I can't fight a celestial element…" said the blonde man, "I guess the rock star then…"

"I'll get the nerdy kid…" said a man with brown hair.

"I call the leader!" said the girl with black hair.

"I'll get the swordswoman…" said the girl with blonde hair.

"Does that mean I get the card dealer…" said the red haired woman.

"That's right…" said Killick, "Let's move out!"

The 6 people left the alley.

Meanwhile Kata sadly walked the streets alone… she was still depressed.

"Kata!" came a voice.

She turned around and saw Usopp and Chopper.

"Usopp! Chopper! Hey!" said Kata, "Can I join you guys… in what ever you're doing?"

"Sure." Said Usopp, "We're exploring the town…"

"Okay…" said Kata somewhat sadly.

"IS something wrong?" asked Chopper.

"Oh no…" said Kata, the she saw someone behind Usopp and Chopper that made her become pale, "Why is he here!" she yelled pointing behind them.

Both turned around when this person took out a strange wooden object… then... then swiped in as many giant thorns flew their way.

"Duck now!" yelled Kata.

"You don't need to tell me twice!" said Usopp who ducked followed by Chopper and Kata. People ran away screaming from the thorns. Kata got up.

"If I say run… please run…" said Kata.

"Who is he?" asked Chopper.

"My fiancé…" said Kata.

"Your what!" yelled both.

Elsewhere in town Nami and Alex walked out of a bar… Nami was hugging two large sacks.

"Forget what I said earlier I love you Alex!" said Nami.

"Hey I don't swing that way!" said Alex jokingly, "But yeah… I heard that you love money…"

"You actually won more then ten times what I paid for the clothes!" said Nami.

Ales chuckled… that a tornado came out the sky and struck Alex…

"Alex!" said Nami.

A red haired woman jumped down from the roof of a nearby building, she snapped her fingers and the tornado stopped. Alex collapsed to her knee and began to breath heavily. Nami ran up to her.

"She's a Jenan!" said Alex.

Elsewhere in town Reiko wandered around aimlessly when she saw a familiar head of green.

"Hey moss head!" said Reiko to Zoro, "Got lost or something?"

"No… just trying to find a bar…" said Zoro half lying… he really was lost.

"I minds as well help you." said Reiko.

That's when both of them sensed some approach them… it was a blonde woman with a katana which she drew and blocked.

"Why are you fighting me? He's a wanted man over there…" said Reiko pointing to Zoro.

"Hey!" yelled Zoro.

The woman who she was fighting anime fell, when she got up she yelled "I'm a Jenan!"

"Oh well… that's different…" said Reiko rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

Back on the Merry Go, Robin read while Dib was finishing his repairs while singing "White and Nerdy"… then he said "All right this should be good!"

"So Nerd! Want to fight!" yelled a voice, Dib turned around and saw a brown haired man, "You know… your video was better…"

"How do you know that!" said Dib.

Elsewhere someone clicked on Youtube video called "Dib's White and Nerdy" it consisted him singing to "White and Nerdy" while dancing badly.

Back in the One Piece world…

"I'm a Jenan…" smirked the man.

Meanwhile with Luffy and Johnny.

"So that's why you didn't want to return the parrot…" said Luffy.

"Yes… and promise me that you won't tell about it…" said Johnny.

"Okay…" said Luffy with a sweat drop.

"So you're the rocker of the Earth Defenders…" said a voice.

Both turned around and saw a blond man leaning against a wall.

"Who are you?" asked Luffy.

"So you're their little friends… well since you are… I'm taking both of you out…" said the man.

Meanwhile with Sanji and Marina…

"Is that true?" asked Marina laughing.

"Yeah… and then he demands more… and we don't even have any more food…" said Sanji.

"Luffy's so…" said Marina.

"Stupid? Idiot? Insane?" said Sanji.

"All of those words…" said Marina laughing a bit.

"Well, well… the leader of the Earth Defenders…" came a voice.

Marina and Sanji turned around and saw a girl with black hair.

"How do you know?" asked Marina.

The woman took out two whips… then wrapped Marina and Sanji with them.

"You're a Jenan!" yelled Marina.

"Duh!" said the girl.

Back with Kata she looked at the man who was indeed Killick. Both Usopp and Chopper stood their a gasped at the information they had just received.

"Please Killick… please stop… there can be peace… just please… I don't want this war…" said Kata.

"Too bad… this war is happening!" said Killick.

"But maybe if you joined earth hone it will stop… maybe if enough people change sides!" said Kata.

"You're the only person who betrayed us… those helped the earthlings did it by force!" said Killick.

"They did at first… but things changed…" said Kata, "I food out later in life they began to love the Earth… and it's people… some of them even married Earthlings"

"But they got rid of our ancestors! They forced them off the planet… and those who didn't' flee hid their powers and their decants forgot about the power they held! Can you believe it!" yelled Killick, "Now are we going to fight?"

"No… I will not fight you…" said Kata.

"Fine then…" said Killick, he moved his strange stick and vines came form the ground… they flew towards Kata… they batted her away like nothing. She hit a nearby wall and began to cough up blood.

"Usopp… Chopper… run… find Marina or Dib… now…" said Kata.

"Don't worry we will!" yelled Usopp.

Both Chopper and Usopp ran… however vines that Killick summoned grabbed both Usopp and Chopper.

"Sorry but your ales to the Earth Defenders… sorry to say but you must go…" said Killick.

"Don't!" yelled Kata, as a black and white aura surrounded her, "If you hurt them I will hurt you!"

Next Time: Team us abound... what will happen in the fights? Why is Luffy so intent on making Johnny his new musician? Will Kata have the heart to fight Killick? What will happen in the other fights? Find out next time!


	4. Team Up!

A/N: I recently got a new computer but I almost lost my pitches forever fortunately I managed to contact the person the person I sent the pitches to and she sent me back to me... re-reading them inspired me to write this new chapter... anyways, this chapter fleshes out more of both Alex and Kata... also a wee bit of Dib... but not much... enjoy!

Chapter 4: Team Up!

Marina and Sanji looked at the girl that tied them up with her whips.

"Sanji let me handle it…" said Marina, knowing full well Sanji wouldn't hit a girl.

"Of course Marina!" said Sanji filled with love.

"You think you can handle me?" asked the black haired girl.

That's when both of them felt a shock going though them... both of them fell to their knees.

"What was that?" said Sanji.

"Jupiter Element… am I right…" said Marina breathing heavily.

"You got that right… you're not the leader of the Earth Defenders for nothing I suppose!" said the black haired girl.

"That and…" said Marina.

The whip that tied Marina began to freeze and broke apart, "I'm too a Celestial Element." said Marina.

She sent a beam from her hand when it hit ground the girl jumped out the way... the whip that held Sanji.

"Marina!" said Sanji.

"I'm okay! I do this all the time!" said Marina, "How about you? I mean she's a Jupiter Element."

"Jupiter Element?" asked Sanji.

"I guess we forgot to explain out powers…" said Marina, "But I'll give the basics: There are two levels of elements: Basic and Celestial… Reiko, Johnny and Alex are basic while me, Dib and Kata are Celestial… Celestial are 5 times more powerful than Basic… in other words if you were shocked by Johnny it wouldn't be as bad she shocked you… get it"

Sanji only nodded…

"I guess you don't have time to explain the whole situation to your boyfriend…" said the black haired girl.

Both Sanji and Marina blushed bright red…

"That's none of your business!" yelled Marina shooting a beam at the girl that exploded into a ton of Ice Crystals lunching the girl into the air.

Back on the ship, Dib looked at the man, then pulled out his guns. He shot one of them towards the brown haired man who dodged… he then took out two tubes… he pressed a button and both of them emitted green beams that resembled…

"Are… are those what I think they are?" asked Dib.

"Their not as clumsy or as random as a gun that's for sure…" said the brown haired man swiping his two light sabers.

"You're a… you're a…" said Dib, "Star Wars Fan! I had no idea there any on Jena!"

"Yeah…" aid the man, "It's may be have been made by an Earthling but when it comes to the story it's neutral… I mean… it has nothing to with Earth or Jena…"

"I have to talk to Kata about it…" said Dib.

"Let's fight…" said the brown haired man.

"Time out!" said Dib, he went into the Mecha Suit.

"Going to fight in your Mecha Suit?" asked the brown haired man.

"No… my sister came up with the idea of the Mecha Suit have stereos if we ever wanted to have battle music… other Johnny playing of course…" said Dib.

Dib put in a CD into the stereo system… it began to play Duel of Fates.

"Nice…" said the brown haired man.

"Yeah and I put in a loop so it doesn't matter how long the song is…" said Dib getting out the Mecha suit.

Dib went out and prepared his lasers.

Robin who was reading a book nearby heard the music and saw Dib fighting with the man… she decided to watch the fight.

Meanwhile with Alex and Nami, Alex got up from the ground.

"Nami stand back…" said Alex.

"That's right… this little girl can't stand up against me…" said the red haired woman, "I'm a Uranus Element!"

"What?" said Alex.

"A Uranus Element?" asked Nami.

Alex took out her deck of cards, the dark skinned girl drew the first one from the deck, "Nami… on the count of three… we have to run!" said Alex.

"what? Why?" said Nami.

"Just do it…" said Alex, "1, 2, 3!"

She threw the card high into the air and out of the card came a flurry of leaves… both Nami and Alex managed to escape.

"Why are we running?" asked Nami.

"Because she's more powerful that I am…" said Alex, "She way more powerful than I am… we have to find Marina, Dib or Kata right now… their the only ones that can handle her…"

Nami only nodded as the two ran.

Back with Reiko and Zoro… Reiko was still in a stalemate with her opponent… that's when Reiko smirk as her… the sword burst into flames, which made the woman jump back.

"It's a shame really… you don't stand a chance against me…" said the blonde woman her sword too burst into flames but there was an aura to it, "I'm a Sun Element…".

"What?" said Reiko.

The blonde woman sent Reiko into a nearby wall.

"Damn it…" muttered Reiko, she got up shakily

"I'll take you on…" said Zoro.

The blonde woman smirked, "You think that's a wise idea…"

"You idiot… we have a plan when it deals with us fighting Celestial Elements… we have to go find Kata, Dib or sadly the idiot… you can't help to be her…" said Reiko who got up shakily, "I got the full brunt of the attack… what will happen to him if he gets attacked?" she thought

Zoro drew his swords… "I'm ready when you ready…" said Zoro thought his sword.

"You look silly with that sword in your mouth…" said the blonde woman.

Meanwhile with Luffy and Johnny.

"So what element are you?" asked Johnny.

"Light…" said the blonde man.

"That's sounds interesting… even though it's the core of the Celestial Elements you know it's farley evenly matched with Lighting… am I right?" asked Johnny.

Johnny grabbed his guitar, turned on the power generator and began to play a fast tune a fast bolt of lighting came out the head and the blonde man dodged.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" shouted Luffy punching the man in the face.

"Thank Luffy…" said Johnny, "Say Luff', your immune to electricity… right?"

"Yeah… you know rubber doesn't conduct electricity…." Said Luffy.

"How about we team up against this wanker…" said Johnny.

"Sure… but what's a wanker…" said Luffy.

"I'll tell you later…" said Johnny with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile with Kata, Usopp and Chopper, Kilick, Usopp and Chopper watched Kata, her black and white aura blazing.

"I still love Kilick…" said Kata, "But f you dare hurt my new friends… I swear! You will pay!"

A black void surround Kata until she disappeared.

"I can't believe she'd use that attack…" said Kilick.

"Are you lost?" asked Usopp.

Chopper could only nod.

Killick look around waiting for an attack that's when he hunched over in pain like her was punched in the gut… then like he was shocked in the face… he fell to ground and the air seemed to ripple, that's when Kata appeared from the ripple.

"That was so awesome!" yelled Chopper.

"How did you do that?" asked Usopp.

"I have special power remember…" said Kata.

She sent out small beams from her hands that…

Sent out black beams… that destroyed the vines that tied them up.

"This is my fight… leave now…" said Kata.

"You don't need to tell me twice!" yelled Usopp running away.

Kata couldn't help but to sweat drop.

"I only know very little about One Piece… and he does that fast…" thought Kata.

So what's going on?" asked Chopper.

"Please leave…" said Kata who began to cry, "Like I said this is my fight… I have to fight him alone…"

Chopper looked at Kata and nodded… and chased after Usopp.

Killick got up and shakily, he looked at Kata…

"Your different…" said Killick, "Your more confidante… and I like it…"

"I'm not daddy' little girl anymore…" said Kata, "This war has changed me a little.. . growing up you were my only friend… but now I have a lot my most precious people that I would give my life to protect… and that's when I'm doing.

The once again the black void appeared… Killick braced himself for an attack.

"What's it going to be?" asked Killick.

A huge beam of light came out of the void, it hit him head on.

Meanwhile back with Dib… he avoided the Light Saber as best he can.

"You're an Earth Element right?" asked Dib.

"Meteor…" corrected the brown haired man.

"Yeah… whatever… we're on a ship… you're a at an extremely bad disadvantage…" said Dib.

He knocked Dib's guns out of his hands.

"Now should I do you in like Count Dooku or Darth Maul?" asked the brown haired man.

That's when robin decided to intervene… she spouted an arm that grabbed one of Dib's Guns… it tossed to Dib...

"Thanks Robin!" said Dib.

"I have a very bad feeling about this." said the brown haired man.

"Man! You beat me to it!" said Dib.

Dib then pointed his gun into the ocean… he shot to it to the sea. Then he flipped a switch on the Gun.

"Water Control Mode…"

A stream of water came from the water and grabbed his opponent…

"Throw him away!" said Dib jabbing his thumb to the island.

The water threw him away towards the island.

"That was impressive…" said Robin.

"It was no problem… I'm rarely ever at full power since our base in the desert." said Dib, "Unless we get a mission to somewhere that near the coast or a lake… by the way thanks…"

"For what?" asked Robin.

"If it weren't for you I'd be dead…" said Dib, "I owe you one!"

"I would like more about your group…" said Robin.

"No problemo…" said Dib giving the thumbs.

Meanwhile with Alex and Nami.

"So who is that woman after us?" asked Nami.

"A Jenan Assassin…" said Alex, "She's after me…"

"What's a Jenan?" asked Nami.

"It's people from the Planet Jena… the reason why the Earth Defenders were formed… their trying to take over our home planet… it's a really long story… but not all of them are bad…" said Alex.

"Aren't you supposed to be fighting her then? If she's your enemy?" said Nami.

"I can't, protocol states that if you're a basic element in a one on one fight with a Celestial Element seek help form your team Celestial Element, unless something comes up" said Alex, "I can take if I wanted to… but I'm tied by our system…"

"And besides, I'm way more powerful than this little hoodlum is…" said a voice.

It was the red haired woman.

"What do you mean hoodlum?" asked Alex.

"I read your file little Alex… Alex Ringa, age 16… born in New York, New York. Father, wall street broker, mother dead, race: half African American, half Hispanic, been arrested several times… joined like so many other teens to get off the streets…" said the red haired woman, "Like I said you're a hoodlum…"

"Take that back!" yelled Alex.

"If you were arrested so many times then you are… so I can't…' said the red haired woman, "And besides if you go look for your little friends I'm sure their having their hands full… we've sent out 5 Celestial Elements after you… the only how has it easy is Johnny."

"Damn…" said Alex taking out her deck once again.

"Are you really going to fight her?" asked Nami, "What happened to running?"

"Well right now I don't' have a choice… now do I?" said Alex, "Pick a card any card!"

"What you're really going to fight me?" asked the red haired woman.

"The only reason why I was going to run to get them was because of protocol…" said Alex, "It doesn't matter how much power you have but how do you it… so I could beat you hands down."

"I'm just going to walk this way…" said Nami.

"You're not going anywhere!" said Alex, "You're my back up… in case I might need help…"

"What?" said Nami.

"Hey, I might not need your help…" said Alex.

"What you have to be kidding me!" yelled Nami.

"hey you don't seem like the fighting type… but whatever help's around I take it…" said Alex as she shuffled her card.

"You're joking right?" said Nami, "I don't know much about your crazy powers but by the way it sounds that she's more powerful than you!"

"It doesn't matter the power level… what matter is how you use it… take Reiko… a basic element… she tries to take on Marina a Celestial Element everyday…" said Alex, "Most of the time their evenly match… in terms of power, Marina's the clear favorite… get it?"

Nami scoffed, though she didn't' fully understand the powers… she understood that Alex had a point.

"Fine…" said Nami.

"Fine… but I have to ask you a question… do you have any good finishing moves?" asked Alex with a smirk.

"Why?" asked Nami.

Alex merely smirked at the red haired woman who was fighting them. Alex drew a card, "Vine Net Flush!"

Nearby there were many card embedded in carious places around the red haired woman… trapping her in the vine net.

"Because I'm part of a team I decided not to have any finishing moves…" said Alex, "I use my power to trick and trap and let's my friends finish them off…"

Nami sweatdroped at Alex.

"When did you trap her?" asked Nami.

"When I was shuffling my cards… no one saw me throw the cards while we talking…" said Alex.

This only made the red haired woman sweat drop.

"So Nami are you able to finish her off?" asked Alex.

Nami nodded… she took out her Clima-tact and began to perform what was needed for the Thunder Bolt Tempo.

"Thank god I know enough about One Piece…" thought Alex as watched as Nami finished off the opponent.

Both walked of the ship.

"We should really drop off the money…" said Nami.

"I should also see if Dib's all right… because a fight probably went on at the ship…" said Alex.

The red haired woman was twitched on the ground…

"How did she defeat me…" she thought.

Meanwhile back with Reiko and Zoro... Zoro was facing off the blonde woman… Reiko just scoffed and look away from the battle… she knew Zoro would loose against her… or so she thought… Reiko despised anime and magna… unless you know… they like brochures or something like that… it's one of the many things she disagrees with Marina… however if she knew something's about One Piece, like Alex, Johnny, Kata and Dib… she would know that Zoro swore that he would never loose!

"Don't' blame when you loose…" said Reiko.

"Don't worry… I won't…" said Zoro.

The two towards each other… and began to it out… even with the blonde woman's flaming sword…

"He's good…" thought Reiko.

Zoro jumped back.

"108 Pound Canon!"

Zoro sent out the wave of air, however the woman just sliced though it…

"You known nothing about the power of Jena do you?" said the woman.

"The Power of Jena?" asked Zoro.

"That's the unofficial name of our powers…" said Reiko, "She's…"

"So what…" said Zoro cutting off Reiko.

"So what?" said Reiko, "We have to go find someone who could take her on! We have to find Kata, Dib or the brat! Their only ones that can take her on…"

"Just stay there and keep quiet!" said Zoro.

"Fine… like I said don't blame me when you loose…" said Reiko.

"Sun Spot!" said the woman.

Sending strange golden flame towards Zoro…

"What the!" yelled Zoro.

The flames engulfed Zoro… however he managed to swipe them away like nothing.

"Did you do something?" asked Zoro mockingly.

"How did he?" said the blonde.

Reiko watched the match with interest.

Zoro ran towards the opponent… who was genially scared… he was about to attack… when she jumped into the air.

"Sorry… little Earthling not this time! I had no idea you had a body guard who could stand up to sun flames!" said the blonde woman, "Until we meet again… and it will be soon!"

The blonde woman ran away…

"Get back here!" yelled Zoro.

"It's over…" said Reiko, "Get over it…"

Zoro growled and sheathed his sword.

"Let's go back to the ship… I have a feeling that the others have ran into Jenans as well…" said Reiko.

"Fine…" growled Zoro.

The two headed back towards the ship it seemed that way.

"The ship is the other way!" yelled Reiko.

Meanwhile with Johnny and Luffy…

"You really think you two can beat me?" asked the blonde man.

Johnny began to play his guitar a an extremely fast tune… the lighting that came form aimed towards the man… the man dodged but then Luffy managed to punch him the face.

"Nice one!" said Johnny.

"Thanks!" said Luffy, he began to watch Johnny like the way he played the guitar, "Hey you have to permanently join the crew!"

"Pay attention to fight!" yelled Johnny.

The blonde man shot a beam of light towards Luffy… which temporally blinded him.

"Idiot…" muttered Johnny.

Johnny aimed his lighting at the blonde guy… that hit him strait on.

"Have you gotten your site back?" asked Johnny.

Luffy rubbing his eyes, "Yeah…" said Luffy.

Johnny's tune began to slow down… he counted to aim his attack at the blonde man… but now the lighting bolt merely tied him up.

"Okay Luffy finished him of…" said Johnny.

"With pleasure!" said Luffy, "Gum Gum Gattling Gun!"

The rapid-fire punches hit…

"Now…" said Luffy with a big grin, "Gum Gum Bazooka!"

A split spend before the attack hit Johnny stopped playing, thusly the blonde man was sent flying.

"That was awesome!" yelled Luffy.

"Thanks…" said Johnny with a sweat drop.

"You have to join the crew…" said Luffy.

"I'm already in your crew…" said Johnny.

"I mean permanently!" said Luffy, "That was so awesome you have to be our musician…"

"Sorry but I can't…" said Johnny.

"Please…" said Luffy.

"No…" said Johnny.

"Please…" said Luffy.

"No…" said Johnny.

And the two headed back to the ship with Luffy begging "Please" and Johnny keep saying "no".

"So…" said the black haired girl getting up, "Are you really dating…"

"That's none of your business!" yelled Marina sending a beam towards her opponent. Sending her flying.

"Why not?" asked the girl landing on her feet.

"Because I said no!" yelled Marina shooting the girl with a beam encasing her in Ice.

Sanji sweatdroped at the fight.

"She's done with…" said Marina, "We should go back to ship… I mean… Dib is there and he might have been attacked too…"

"So Marina…" said Sanji, "About… us?"

"Well… we just met…" said Marina blushing, "It's too early to say we're boyfriend and girlfriend…"

"I guess your right…" said Sanji blushing.

The two headed back to the ship.

Meanwhile with Kata and Killick.

"So it has come to this…" said Killick.

"It has…" said Kata.

Kata began to glow black and white while Killick began to glow forest green and white. Killick sent out giant thorns at her…

"Void Wall!" said Kata.

A wall of sheer darkness blocked the path of the thorns so that they wouldn't hit… the black void seemed to implode on itself then created a strong beam at Killick that hit.

"Princess Kata Jiji…" said Killick getting up, "Also named Kata of the Void… able to use Black Hole… the hardest to tame of all elements…"

Kata looked away blushing… "Please don't' talk that way…" said Kata.

"Like a stranger analyzing his opponent… the moment you ran away we became strangers when you betrayed your own people… said Killick.

Kata began to cry once again… "Of all people I would have hope you would join me in obtaining peace… they are not like their ancestors…"

"Like hell they are… the people of Earth Hate each other… the Muslims Hate the Jews, the whites the blacks, everybody hates Americans… that is nothing but a hate filled stink hole… the Earthlings are slowly destroying each other and their world…" said Killick, "The Earthlings don't respect their planet…"

"But there are kind people on Earth… you have to trust them…" said Kata.

"They're all evil… especially those Earth Defenders…" said Killick.

"Don't you dare say those things about my friends!" yelled Kata.

She was about to use her attacks on Killick when she stopped… an image of her kissing him pooped into her head.

"Thanks for the opening!" said Killick.

He tossed several giant thorns towards her knocked her away… and unconscious he stood over her… wanting to finish her off.

Not too far away, Chopper and Usopp were running towards the fight.

"She told us not to get involve…" said Usopp, "Why are we going back."

"What if she needs medical attention…" said Chopper, "What if she needs a doctor…"

They both there when they just as Killick was about to deliver the final move.

"So you two are here to watch…" said Killick, "Sorry but say good bye to your little friend…"

Killick was about to stab her in the heart when h saw something… her ring.

"That's the ring… I gave her..." said Killick, "The one that heightens her power… I would have thought… she would have gotten something new…"

He dropped the thorn he was going to use.

"Kata…" said Killick bending down and kissed her.

"What the…" said Usopp.

"She told you we are engaged… I heard it myself…" said Killick, "Tell Kata this… next time we meet… it's going to be an all out battle…"

Killick walked away… both Chopper and Usopp stared at Kata's unconscious form.

"Doctor!" yelled Chopper.

"You are the doctor…" said Usopp.

"Oh… right…" said Chopper laugh, "Oh man!"

Back at the ship… Dib continued the repairs to his Mecha Suit while talking to Robin.

"So you are in full blown war… and you 6 are only ones that can fight them…" said Robin.

"Yep… we weren't sure if they would follow us though…" said Dib.

That's when Marina and Sanji showed up.

"Robin!" said Sanji happy that Robin was all right.

"Good Dib your okay… they didn't attack did they?" asked Marina.

"Yes… they did…" said Robin, "But there wasn't much damage…"

"She's right…" said Dib, "But I learn something interesting… there's Star Wars fans on Jena…"

This of course made Marina sweat drop.

That's when Nami and Alex showed up…

"You guys fight anyone too?" asked Marina.

"Yeah… but it was easy…" said Alex.

"You just made it look easy…" muttered Nami.

""That's what makes you are groups Shikamaru…" said Marina.

"Will you stop calling me that…" said Alex.

"Shikamaru?" asked Sanji.

"It's a complicated thing…" said Marina.

That's of course when Zoro and Reiko showed up… both of them looking angry.

"So I can see that you and Dib are okay…" said Reiko.

"so you got into a fight too…" said Marina.

"He made me stay by the way…" said Reiko.

"What do you mean "made me stay"?" asked Zoro.

"Protocol said…" said Reiko who began to explain the rules of the Earth Defenders.

"It's nice to see her get along with someone…" said Alex sarcastically.

Dib nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm not a member of your stupid Earth Defenders!" yelled Zoro.

"If you asking me again, I'm going to hit you with my guitar!" they heard Johnny yell.

This made everyone stop what they were doing and sweat drop… that's when Luffy rubbing a sore bump and Johnny jump on board.

'Why did you hit?" asked Luffy.

"Did you hear the bloody warning I gave you!" yelled Johnny.

"So were guys attacked too?" asked Marina.

"It was awesome!" yelled Luffy, "Not only can he play guitar! But he can shoot lighting from his guitar!"

"I take it as a yes…" said Marina with a sweat drop.

"Everyone's here but Kata…" said Alex.

"You don't think she got the brunt of the attack?" asked Johnny.

"Guys!" they heard Chopper yell as he carried the unconscious Kata.

"Kata!" cried the other Earth Defenders.

"So you really have to tell what's going on!" yelled Zoro, "I mean you just showed up out nowhere and now these guys are attacking!"

"Fine we'll tell as soon as Kata gets medical attention…" said Marina.

Not to far away, on a roof top the 6 of their opponents watched the Going Merry, most of them weren't in the best shape…

"So… their strong opponents…" said the blonde woman.

"I can't believe you ran away from them…" said the Brown haired man.

"Either way… this is war…" said Killick

The 6 nodded in agreement... knowing that this was going to get worse… much worse…

Next Time: The 5 Conscious Earth Defenders tell the Straw Hats the whole story... why were the Earth Defenders formed? What is this war about? And what about Kata... what's going to happen? Find out next time!


	5. Explanations…

A/N: This chapter delve more into my failed novel/Comic pitch's plot... enjoy!

Chapter 5: Explanations…

Chopper was treating Kata's injuries.

"Well she's going to be fine…" said Chopper.

"That's relief…" said Marina with a sigh of relief.

"Though we have to admit with her fiancée as an enemy on this mission things are going to be very strained…" said Reiko.

"You said you would tell what's going on!" said Nami, "Who were those people!"

"Okay it's like this…" said Marina.

"It all began thousands of years ago in our world… called Earth…" said Marina.

"So that's where your group name came from!" said Luffy.

"Any ways thousands of years ago…" said Reiko, "People began to develop strange powers… these strange power caused many problems and people with out began to hate with the powers…"

"It's unknown how far this escalated but most of those with the powers discovered how to leave the planet and sought new land elsewhere…" said Dib, "Those that stayed on hid their powers and their decedents were unaware of the powers that they held."

"Those that left eventually found a place to live which they named Jena… they developed technology much faster than Earthlings did and binge to watch the people of their home planet… then came World War 2…" said Johnny.

"World War 2?" asked Usopp.

"It was a horrible war… between most of the counties of the world…" said Marina, "had it not ended the way it did… then I doubt the Jenans would invade us…"

"How did it end?" asked Chopper.

"Te Atom Bomb was dropped… it's a horrible weapon that destroys instantly every thing in sight and will even effects health years later because of radiation…" said Reiko.

"Jena decided then and there that the Earthlings couldn't have the Earth anymore…" said Alex, "They began to take closer looks at Earth by sending various parties…"

"However two years after it was decided one of the parties sort of crash landed their ship in the middle of the desert in a place called Roswell, New Mexico." Said Dib, "And that place rocks! Alien lover's paradise man!"

This made everyone stare at Dib with sweat drops.

"Sorry…" said Dib.

"Anyways those that crashed, were forced to tell them what happened and about the invasion… at first they hated it… but we know for a fact that one of the fell in love with the General's Daughter, got married and raised family…" said Alex.

"One of our "caretakers" is their granddaughter…" said Johnny.

The Straw Hats nodded…

"Though the years every single country new about this invasion and extremely elaborate conspiracy was set up in order to hide it…" said Marina.

"IT was as a slow process… it took years for them come up with a plan… over 60 years and then it finally happened…" said Reiko, "They started the invasion…"

"Our Planets only hope was to finally unite and form the Earth Defenders… find the decedents of the those that didn't left the planet years ago and get them fight the enemy… the 5 of us are decedents of those people…" said Marina.

"Wait, what about Kata?" asked Sanji.

"Kata's different than us… you could call her a traitorous Princess…" said Alex.

"She's the Princess of Jena but didn't want the war to happen so she thought she could stop it by joining Earth's forces… didn't work…" said Johnny.

"Now she's the one that gets the brunt of the attacks most of the time…" said Marina, "And often gets the most injured out of most of us…"

"Right now this is really bad…" said Dib, "We're cut off from the base and we have assassins after us."

"It's not you guys are the only ones right…" said Zoro.

There was a silence…

"If we weren't the only Earth Defenders Squad then I wouldn't be here right now…" muttered Reiko.

"Right now… the 6 of us are the only Earth Defenders Squad…" said Marina, "The 6 of us has to fight an entire army while other teens like us are trying to awaken their powers and it's not an easy task…"

"The 6 of you against a whole army?" asked Nami.

"That's right… we don't know how we keep winning but we do…" said Marina.

""What happened…" said Kata waking.

"Good your awake!" said Luffy.

Kata stared down for a moment as she remembered what happened…

"Can I have some alone time…" said Kata, "I really need it…"

Everyone left the room… as the last person did Kata began to cry.

After the explanation… everyone did their own things… told stories, fixed Mecha suits, went back into town to play poker and win a ton of cash, read, spared and things of the like.

"And that's how I defeated the great ManBearPig!" said Usopp.

"Liar…" said Dib, "ManBearPig was figment of Al Gore's imagination…"

"But I faced ManBearPig! How can he be the figment of some guys Imagination?" asked Usopp.

"Easy you were in Imagination Land!" said Dib.

Usopp only sweat dropped.

"Did I hear something about ManBearPig?" asked Alex as she and Nami climbed aboard the ship with huge sacks of money.

"Usopp claims he defeated ManBearPig…" said Dib.

"You went to the evil part of Imagination Land and defeated ManBearPig? Wow… with Freddy, Jason and the Christmas Critters that's very brave of you…" said Alex.

"Is there an inside joke going on the between the tow of you?" asked Usopp.

"Sorry we forgot you don't have a TV…" said Dib laughing.

Dib began t explain what they were talking about.

Inside the Galley, Marina was teaching Sanji how to make an Earth favorite…

"So this food is called Pizza?" asked Sanji.

"Yes… it's a very popular food on Earth, the US in particular…" said Marina.

"So Marina…" said Sanji blushing, "Do you have a boyfriend on Earth?"

"No…" said Marina blushing.

The two looked at each other blushing.

"Just kiss already!" yelled a voice.

They turned to the doorway here Alex and Luffy were watching.

Both stared at the two in the doorway.

"What are you doing!" yelled Marina.

On deck Reiko and Zoro were breathing heavily.

"That's enough for today…" said Reiko.

She got up.

"So…" said Zoro, "What did you mean by "If weren't the only squad I wouldn't be here"?"

"That's none of your business…" said Reiko walking away.

With Dib, Usopp and Chopper… Dib continued the repairs while Dib told the story of Imagination Land.

"And so, Butters parents grounded him anyways…" finished Dib.

Both Usopp and Chopper blinked at the story…

"Where did you come up with that story?" asked Chopper.

"On Earth there's a thing called TV, it's this box that shows stories, news and others things… one the stories is called South Park, which follows the lives of the boys from the story I old you about…" said Dib.

"Can you tell me about the stories from your world…" said Usopp.

"You plan to edit them into your stories… right?" asked Dib.

Usopp only laughed…

"Okay… what would be a good one…" said Dib, "A long time ago in a Galaxy Far Far Away…"

Kata finally left the women's cabin… she took a breath outside and looked up into the sky.

"So you look like you finished crying…" said Robin.

Kata nodded... but didn't say anything, she just stared at the water.

Sometime later, it was dinner time… about 5 Pizzas laid on the able: Cheese, sausage, peppers, mushrooms and olives and meat supreme (guess who the last one was for).

"What is this?" asked Zoro.

"Yay! Pizza!" yelled Dib.

"It's delicacy from Earth…" said Sanji.

"It's not so much a delicacy… as regular food…" said Reiko.

"What is exactly?" asked Usopp.

"It's bread baked with sauce, cheese and other stopping on top of it…" said Dib.

Everyone began to eat it like the Earth Defenders did… and they enjoyed it.

Meanwhile the Jenans were planning a course of attack.

"So…" said the brown harried man.

"We need to get more information on their little friends… then we will fight…" said Killick.

The other 4 nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry Kata… but we choose sides a long time ago… this is how it must be…" thought Killick.

And with that the Straw Hats learned the story of the Earth Defenders… not knowing by helping them… they were thrown head into the war for Earth.

Next Time: Dib's repairs to his Mecha Suit are complete and manages into contact with Base... good news is that there hasn't been any attacks... bad news... still no way home... Meanwhile Marina needs to figure out her feelings with Sanji... sadly none of the ship can give good love advise...


End file.
